The Wonders of A Paradox
by Emerald-rei
Summary: -Up for adoption- Tezuka hates fame and hopes to live an average life involving only tennis and study. But it's not that easy, especially when a mysterious pretty boy named F.Syusuke transfers to Seigaku and becomes a major part of his life.
1. Prologue: A new student

**The wonders of a paradox**

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei owns the tenipuri characters, Aiba belongs to himself (just borrowed his name) and I own the story plot.

Rating: G or K (variable)

Genre: General, suspense (variable)

Pairing: Currently none

Warnings or notes: Possible anime spoilers, AU, OOC-ness, grammar and other errors (English is not my mother tongue).

I fancied watching Tenipuri when the third years were just freshmen and so I decided to write a fanfiction about it. Those who watched Tenimyu will get to know something soon. Hehe.

Hehe, special thanks to Johin for being my beta reader!

Please drop a review if you do like my idea, or even if you don't.

**: Ready… Go :**

Prologue – A new student

At an early age, Tezuka Kunimitsu was already very dedicated to tennis. His deep passion for the sport and the time he spent practicing were incredible that no one could beat him in it. At the age of twelve, he was enrolled into a famous school named Seigaku and joined its tennis club with letters of recommendations from various well-known people. Acting as a star pupil in his school, a best model for his friends and one of the acknowledged regulars in the tennis team, Tezuka was worshipped by countless people.

"Tezuka-kun!" His fan club was gaining more members as more girls signed up despite his plan to stay low in profile. He never enjoyed such public display of affection or simply fame. He was just on his path to his goal. That was all. Nothing worth to be worshipped on, he mused.

The number of fans increased as each day went by, and everyday Tezuka was surrounded by the girls, until suddenly he finally found peace. Oishi Syuichiroh, his best friend and classmate, gave an amused smile upon seeing a relieved look on Tezuka's face. "Seems like someone stole the_ spotlight_ from you," he said as he took the seat beside Tezuka with his red-haired friend tailing behind him.

"Nya! I know who you're talking about. The new transfer student is in the same class as _me_!" Kikumaru Eiji exclaimed, taking the seat across the stoic boy he came to grow fond of.

"Fuji Syusuke, 12. Birthday unknown. Always wearing a soft smile on his lips with his eyes closed. Looks feminine with his chin-length light brown hair," a voice startled the trio. Inui Sadaharu decided to grace them with his presence and data. Before he could resume reading it, someone else stopped him.

"Hoi! Inui-kun, you're gathering data again," Kikumaru grinned, his finger pointing at Inui's green notebook with interest. But the bespectacled boy withdrew it before the redhead could take a peek. "It's not nice to stalk on a newcomer nya!" with a defeated look, Kikumaru pouted.

"Actually not _only_ on newcomers…," Oishi said, giving Tezuka an indefinable look.

"But, you know? I thought it was a girl when I first saw Fuji-kun! He looks real _pretty _and all. Nya! You should see him in person!" The redhead cut in suddenly, babbling about the transfer student he met earlier. Oishi was going to reply it might insult the said person to comment that he looked feminine and pretty. His train of thought was halted when a few girls had squealed.

In the middle of the canteen, a group of girls was forming. "97.9 percent the person in the middle is Fuji Syusuke. My data says he has a charm that draws girls to him no matter what."

All the while, Tezuka merely observed. What else could he say?

"Now… I think I asked them to be friends with Fuji-kun, but I don't remember asking them to be _over-friendly _with him…" one of the teachers said, sighing. "Girls, would you please let Fuji-kun have his lunch?" the same teacher asked, hoping he could help the poor boy. For a moment, the crowd silenced. But, after a while, the noises came back at full force. Unfortunately his words had a reverse effect.

"Oh my! Fuji-kun, would you like to try my bento?"

"You can have my handmade cookies!"

And it was a wonder how someone could stand that long without losing his temper. The boy's patience was admirable.

It was then the crowd went silent again. "Thank you for such kind offer, but I'm in a rush. Perhaps another day," a soft voice replied. For the first time, the boys heard Fuji say anything (of course excluding Kikumaru). "I'm _sorry._ The principal would like to see me in five minutes," Fuji explained. This time, all the girls moved aside obediently.

"Wow! He's cool. He can command people like Tezuka-kun nya!" Kikumaru clapped his hands and chuckled when he spotted Tezuka twitched. None in their group noticed the piercing sapphire eyes had been opened wide when Fuji apologized. As soon as the crowd thinned, Fuji closed his eyes and offered a sweet smile instantly.

"Even his voice sounds feminine. Good data," Inui commented while he immediately jotted down the new piece of information.

All eyes were now focused on Fuji as he nodded gratefully while walking towards one of the doors. All, but except one pair that belonged to Tezuka. He was thinking that he could have some peace during lunch for one day when the girls' attentions abruptly turned to him.

"20 percent Tezuka-kun will escape through the back door, 60 percent he'll glare at the girls but to no avail, 80 percent he'll shrug off the girls as politely as possible," Inui said hastily without sparing anyone a glance from what he was reading. "Tezuka Zone is a double-edged sword, I must add."

And all Inui earned was a death glare coming from the ever famous Tezuka. Unknown to Tezuka, his days were going to change from that day on. Just because of one pretty boy by the name of Fuji Syusuke.

_In Tezuka's room, a magnificent painting of angels welcomed the tired boy home with warm smiles. At the right corner of the untitled masterpiece, a signature was visible. It was signed 'Aiba Hiroki'. _

**: To be continued :**

_**A few notes:**_

_1) Tezuka became a Regular as soon as he joined Seigaku Tennis Club._

_2) Oishi knew Tezuka first because they were in the same class. Later he introduced Kikumaru to him._

_3) Oishi was not recognized as a regular yet, but he did play doubles with Kikumaru outside the school. The Golden Pair's past remained the same with only a slight change (this only applies after chapter 7)._

_4) Inui joined the Seigaku for same reasons as in anime._


	2. 1: Making a new friend

**The wonders of a paradox**

Disclaimer: Ah, I own Fuji or Aiba… in my dreams.

Rating: G or K

Genre: General, suspense

Pairing: Currently none

Warnings or notes: Possible anime spoilers, AU, OOC-ness, grammar and other errors (English is not my mother tongue), and contained a few minor original characters.

Thanks for adding this story into your alerts, as well as dropping a few reviews. ;) I hope you enjoy the first chapter now. As for the mysteries of the untitled painting in Tezuka's room, as well as the artist by the name of Aiba Hiroki will remain until further chapters. Another plot device, that is.

Since they all only know each other for not so long, they'll refer each other as '-kun'.

Hope you enjoy reading and do drop a review na? Thanks!

**: Ready… Go :**

Chapter 1 – Making a new friend

"Ano… Fuji-kun, would you like to try my homemade strawberry jam?" A timid voice asked nervously. Its owner found the floor to be very interesting. She kept her gaze at the ground while her hands holding a bottle of said jam.

It was the second day of Fuji Syuusuke's transfer to Seigaku, and he was already gaining a lot of fans without much effort of showing off. "Ah, thank you, Ayako-san," he replied with a warm smile and took the jam graciously. The girl was beaming with joy and her face colored with pink. After a bow, she rushed out of Fuji's class, leaving other boys green with jealousy.

Kikumaru happened to be one of the boys. He was eyeing the jam with puppy eyes; a sign showing he would like to try it very much. Fortunately for him, Fuji's sharp eyes spotted his desperate look and handed him the strawberry jam with a 'hai'. "You look like you love this," was what the generous boy offered as an explanation.

The red-haired could not be much happier than to receive it, considering the fact he loved all things sweet with a passion. "Really? Thank you! You're so kind! But she made it for _you_…," suddenly, Kikumaru remembered the look on Ayako's face and doubted she would appreciate it if she found out.

"It's okay. We can share na? If you don't mind, of course," Fuji replied with a chuckle.

This time Kikumaru bounced and hugged Fuji from behind, startling the other boy. "Wai! Thanks!!"

"Kikumaru-kun, you're very active," the sandy-haired boy commented with amusement when the said person had let go to tackle the bottle of jam.

"Eiji," Kikumaru corrected Fuji. "All my friends call me Eiji nya! Oh, I have to be active because I'm in the tennis club! Buchou is scary nya!" he said, sending a wink that clashed with his comment regarding a scary tennis captain.

Nevertheless, Fuji found this new friend very friendly and adorably cat-like. "Tennis club eh? Maa… sounds so interesting. I haven't decided to join any club," he answered with a finger on his lips as if deep in thought. The sight made a few girls swoon.

"Later we have practice! Come and watch it. And people usually transfer to Seigaku to join its tennis club! Nya, aren't you one of them too?" Kikumaru asked, bemused.

"Saa… I was invited to join this school only _after_ I was enrolled in another. But nee-san said I'll find something important here. Thus the transfer," was the reply, leaving the other more confused than ever.

Fuji was invited to join Seigaku not because he wanted to join its famous tennis club? Speaking of which, could he even hold a racket with those slim wrists? And what did his sister mean he would find something important here? It sounded as if his sister had some sort of psychic power…

A bell chimed, indicating lunch break was over and class would resume. One by one, students went back to their respective seats when heavy footsteps drew near. The door was pulled open, revealing a middle-aged female teacher. English literature books were placed on top of each desk, excluding Fuji's. "Fuji-kun, you may share your book with anyone since you haven't purchased it," Ayamine-sensei said with a nod.

Almost instantly all the girls' eyes glowed, but quickly dimmed when Kikumaru pulled his chair towards Fuji's desk with the book in hand. And so the lesson started, boringly in Kikumaru's taste.

"Kikumaru-kun, please read the following paragraph," after a few minutes, Ayamine-sensei decided to call upon the redhead. Apparently, he was daydreaming and Ayamine-sensei was more than happy to catch anyone not paying attention in her class.

Panicking, Kikumaru stood up with the book in his left hand. His eyes were scanning for the said paragraph before a small voice told him. "Third paragraph," Fuji whispered and the other quickly read it. For once, Ayamine-sensei shot a disbelieving look at her student but she said nothing else except a firm nod.

When class was finally over, the hyper boy had nearly hugged Fuji again. "You saved my life, Fuji-kun! I was thinking about tennis nya! And Ayamine-sensei is strict! Hehehe," he chuckled gratefully. The brunette merely replied with an equal titter.

They were chatting happily when the next teacher entered the classroom. "Mathematics! I hate it…," Kikumaru whined as he went back to his place which happened to be two seats in front of Fuji.

After half an hour, Fuji suddenly heard his name being called upon. It seemed like one of the teachers caught him thinking of something else. "Fuji-kun, please come forward and answer this question." All the other students frowned. The question was out of syllabus, they noted. They had yet to learn something so complicated, so what was their teacher doing by asking Fuji that?

To Fuji, it was nothing out of ordinary. Back then, all the teachers tried to catch him daydreaming or sleeping in classes. His closed eyes always led to _wrong _assumptions, but Fuji was not one to complain. Instead, he walked to the blackboard, took a white chalk and started to answer the question with ease. Everything was easy in Fuji's eyes. He had great intelligence, which was what his sister Yumiko told him. But he never really tried to show off in front of anyone. Even if he did, it was unintentional.

As soon as he was done with the question, everyone's eyes widened including the teacher's. So far only Tezuka Kunimitsu in the first year was able to answer such a question. It was a well-known fact that Tezuka was far more intelligent than the other students in his year. Now this new transfer student showed the ability of doing the same thing as the famous Tezuka.

"By the way, sensei, I believe this question is under chapter six. We still _haven't _come to that chapter na?" Fuji asked almost too innocently before he smiled and went back to his seat. Just when he reached it, a bell indicated the lesson was over.

"Hand in your work tomorrow morning. And next we are going to have a pop quiz," the male teacher said nonchalantly before going out of the classroom. Once he was out of sight, everyone in the class surrounded Fuji to applaud him.

"You're great, Fuji-kun!"

"How can you be so brilliant? I don't even know which chapter the question was from!"

"Teach me Mathematics?"

"You're like Tezuka-kun!"

And the comments continued noisily. Kikumaru decided to butt in and gave Fuji a hand. "C'mon, Fuji-kun. The tennis practices will start soon." He gave Fuji a sign to go for a run from all these people. And both of the boys rushed out of the classroom while laughing madly.

'At least nobody calls me _that_, yet,' was all in Fuji's mind as he followed his new friend; his smiling face never betrayed his inner thought.

_For the moment, Aiba silently wished he had brought his camera to capture yet another picture to his collection. Oh well, even if his trusted camera was not with him, Aiba had a sudden inspiration to paint something. Smiling at the idea, he promised himself to work on another soon-to-be-masterpiece as fast as possible._

**: To be continued :**


	3. 2: Meeting Tezuka Kunimitsu

**The wonders of a paradox**

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Konomi-sensei, Shirota belongs to himself (just borrowed his name), and the storyline belongs to me. :winks:

Rating: G or K

Genre: General, suspense

Pairing: Currently none

Warnings or notes: Might contain anime spoilers, AU, OOC-ness, grammar and other errors (English is not my mother tongue).

Blame my obsession with Aiba and Shirota to my friend, Carzla, who asked me to watch Tenimyu hehehe. Oh, a few of my readers actually guessed the identity of Aiba. I shall say it'll be revealed soon.

Johin is my beta reader, so credit is given to her.

Kindly drop a review; comments or critiques are welcome.

**: Ready… Go :**

Chapter 2 – Meeting Tezuka Kunimitsu

When they approached the tennis courts both boys were panting heavily from the run. Fuji stopped momentary, breaking into a fit of giggles. "Thanks, Eiji-kun. I had no idea by solving a question would cause such a commotion."

After regaining his breath, Kikumaru beamed. "But you were really cool! Wicked! To answer such question with ease... Now I have someone to teach me! Nya!" he exclaimed happily as he tackled the other boy in a bear hug.

"It's easy to answer something you've learned. I'd be glad to be of help," Fuji answered smoothly.

"When did you learn it though?"

"_Secret_," Fuji replied playfully and successfully causing the redhead to pout adorably. Knowing his question would not be answered anytime soon, Kikumaru could only change the topic by grabbing his new friend towards the tennis courts where the yelling voices became clear.

"Eiji-kun," Oishi's voice called and when he had spotted Fuji, bowed. "Oishi Syuichiroh. Nice to meet you, Fuji-kun."

Out of politeness, Fuji did the same. "Nice knowing you too. Seems like you have heard of me beforehand."

"Fuji Syusuke, 12. Physical appearance looks feminine, has a charm that draws any girl in, friendly. New sources say he has a high IQ. Other than these, everything else remains unknown," another voice interjected. Inui came out from his hiding place with a notebook in hand.

"Inui-kun!" Oishi warned, feeling a little helpless to stop his friend's weird antics. The data collector seriously freaked anyone out.

"You have a unique hobby, Inui-kun," Fuji turned to greet the bespectacled boy with an amused smile. Already he felt as if he had known them for a long time. Kikumaru was an adorable brother that liked to be spoiled, Oishi was friendly and polite that gave him a motherly feel, and Inui was weird, but seemed to be interesting and Fuji knew he could be his twin.

"Assemble!" Someone called out and the three boys hurried towards the tennis courts after giving Fuji an apologetic look from Oishi and Kikumaru.

"Freshmen, have your usual practices. The juniors and regulars will have a match," and the instructions went on. Fuji only watched half-heartedly. Of course, he knew more or less about tennis. In fact, he played it with his younger brother at home. Yuuta seemed to like the sport a lot, and so by being a good brother, he tagged along. To say he loved tennis was an overstatement. He never really loved the sport. He just loved playing it _with _his brother and that was all.

Bored, Fuji walked around the fence and gave an occasional wave at his newly made friends. At the corner of his eyes, he spotted a stoic boy was wearing a regular's jacket. Now, that was something to take note of, he mused. From what he observed, the boy was just a freshman. If he remembered Eiji's rants correctly, freshmen were not allowed to join the regulars. So, if the boy could be one of the regulars… that meant something right?

"Tezuka-kun, you will have a match with Shirota-kun," their captain commanded.

'Tezuka-kun… hmm… So he's the one,' Fuji thought silently while his gaze was still focused on the said boy.

So, the match began. At first, Fuji would have said it was nowhere near as exciting as he had a match against his younger brother at home. Even the regulars seemed to be averagely skilled, in the twelve years old boy's eyes. Only one was different among all people. It was as if he was born to be a well-known star that captured every single soul's attention. Every serve, every return, every volley or smash Tezuka Kunimitsu delivered was simply… _astonishing_. The stoic boy was surrounded by an overwhelming aura; a natural enigma indeed.

"Amazing na? Tezuka-kun is the only one of the first years to be a regular," Oishi's soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Fuji turned to look at the figure standing beside him momentary before returning his attention to the game. "He's not playing his best," he muttered lowly as he stared at Tezuka's left hand, which was holding the tennis ball for a serve.

"Pardon?" Oishi blinked. What did the other say just now?

"Seigaku Tennis Club is really interesting," the sandy-haired boy said with a smile, not bothering to answer Oishi's question.

"Game and match! Tezuka, 6-0!" The referee called out loudly.

As soon as the match was over, Fuji turned to face Oishi once more. "Can you please tell Eiji-kun that I have an early dinner with my family and need to get going now? I apologize for the abruptness."

If Oishi was bemused by the boy's weird antics, he showed none of it on his face. Instead, he replied with a smile and a nod. After giving a bow and saying 'thanks', Fuji walked away from the courts towards the school's main gate. Two pairs of eyes followed his departure until he disappeared from the sight.

"I have a feeling our club will become more lively _soon_," a female voice commented casually.

"Indeed, coach," was the reply from the tennis club's captain, Yamato, who was currently glancing at the oblivious Tezuka.

_That night, before Tezuka went to sleep, he stared at the beautiful painting again like he always did. For some reasons, the painting gave him a soothing feeling like the voice he heard somewhere. He vaguely remembered he heard it in school, but he had no idea to whom such melodious voice belonged to._

**: To be continued :**


	4. 3: Sissy boys are not weaklings

**The wonders of a paradox**

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Prince of Tennis nor Aiba.

Rating: PG or K+

Genre: General, suspense

Pairing: Currently none

Warnings or notes: Possible contain anime spoilers, AU, OOC-ness, bullying or fighting, grammar and other errors (English is not my mother tongue), a few nameless original characters.

In case you haven't noticed, the Italics are connected in some ways. If you find out that you can't understand, try to re-read the previous ones.

Again, thanks to Johin for editing my story.

Thanks for the lovely reviews for the past chapters. Kindly drop a review for this one too. Comments or critiques are welcome.

**: Ready… Go :**

Chapter 3 – Sissy boys are not weaklings

Fuji strolled down the corridors casually, not bothering himself with the dreamy sighs that escaped from the girls' lips or even the envious looks on the boys'. His little incident with the Mathematics teacher on the second day surely spread _fast_. It was barely a few days ago and already he made a few enemies unintentionally. Jealousy always made people lose control of their emotions. Ah, the pretty boy had yet to know what was going to happen to him that day.

After a while, he reached another corridor, which was rarely used. None of the students or teachers was walking around at the moment. Three pairs of exasperated eyes were locking onto their prey and rushed towards Fuji. They grabbed him into a nearby empty store room, locked it as they pushed the fragile boy roughly. Startled of the manhandling, Fuji stumbled slightly before he turned to look at the hostile boys.

Never in his mind would he have predicted such things happened in a school as famous as _Seigaku_. What a way to dishonor the great fame, he surmised.

"Fuji Syusuke," one of the boys growled. "Barely a few days onto our compound and already showing off like some celebrity."

Another boy, this time a taller one with messy hair, was walking around Fuji and observing him like inspecting a criminal. "Newcomers are supposed to listen like a good dog. Now, hand in whatever valuable you have. Otherwise," he cracked his knuckles to add more effect. "… you'll regret ever crossing roads with us."

Needless to say, the ever smiling boy only grinned slyly, as if daring the bigger boys to hit him. "Oh my seniors, I'm sorry to say you are the one crossing roads with me instead of the _other_ way round," he replied smoothly.

"_Sissy_ boy!" the third boy hissed dangerously before beckoning the others to advance on Fuji. "What a tongue you have it here…" He raised a fist ready to punch Fuji, but the other held his ground firmly, a bit too composed.

Finally the other companions decided to attack Fuji instead of play acting to scare him. When they had grabbed hold of the said boy, a hard hit greeted them. Moaning, both attackers fell onto the ground while the remaining one gasped. When had he struck? His eyes could not follow it. When he had taken a quick glance, expecting someone defending Fuji, he saw the younger boy holding an old kendo sword in his hands instead.

"Maybe I shouldn't hit with such a strong force," was all Fuji offered, along with his smile tinted with a slight mischief. "After all, _sissy_ boys aren't supposed to be so violent, na?" When he turned to look at the other with his wide opened eyes, he knew he won without having to waste anymore energy. The pure fear on his senior's face was evidence enough.

So, when he raised the wooden sword, he saw three boys ran out of the class swearing profusely. Knowing none of them would have the courage or plainly stupid recklessness to come back for revenge, he put aside the weapon he found in the store room. He closed the door after walking out of the place looking casual.

'Ah, self defense is really handy at times of need,' he thought to himself.

Later that day, Fuji Yumiko entered her brother's room with a face full of concern. "Maybe Japan is not best suited for you… Syusuke," she said suddenly, knowing he would understand even if she spoke vaguely. It was rare to see the older Fuji to have doubts with her decision.

"But your tarot cards said otherwise, nee-san," was the smooth reply coming from the younger Fuji. He could not say his sister was a seer or she had psychic powers too see the future, but the lovely eldest daughter in Fuji family did have something similar. Her sixth sense was very high and her tarot cards reading skill was accurate all the time.

Fuji Yumiko flashed a thin smile. "They might say otherwise, Syusuke, but maybe _you_ think differently."

A genuine smile was offered in return, "Maa… I have faith in you and your skills, nee-san," the brother replied slowly. And no words were exchanged afterwards.

_A pair of wistful eyes was focused on a painting of cherry blossoms, which many buyers would bid for a ridiculously high price for. Aiba suddenly remembered one of his untitled masterpieces was missing for years. Silently, he wondered if he would ever see it again. He missed the art terribly._

**: To be continued :**


	5. 4: Never the same

The wonders of a paradox

**The wonders of a paradox**

Disclaimer: Saa… by now you know I own none of the Tenipuri characters or Aiba.

Rating: PG or K+

Genre: Suspense, slight humor, slight romance

Pairing: Implied Tezuka and Fuji

Warnings or notes: Possible contain anime spoilers, AU, OOC-ness.

Sorry for the long wait. There are works and all. Also, someone volunteered to beta read this story! Thanks to Johin for helping me with all the mistakes. You are great. :D

Aha! The moment you are waiting for! Hope you like the Tezuka and Fuji moments.

Please tell me if you have any comment na? Thanks!

**: Ready… Go :**

Chapter 4 – Never the same

Tezuka might not show it, but he was actually _grateful_ that now some of the girls' attention had shifted to the boy named Fuji Syusuke. Some boys commented that they had no idea why the girls would be drawn to such average-looking and not to mention, petite boy but they really could not protest much. Even a few boys were drawn to him. Kikumaru Eiji was one of them, and when the matter had involved the hyper redhead, it usually involved a battalion more.

To Tezuka, he could not admit he paid much attention to the newcomer. He even refuted having befriended Fuji. Gosh, he had yet to look directly at Fuji's face for once! And it had been weeks, or was it months since his transfer? He was too caught up with his studies and tennis practice to acknowledge the boy, which he was not guilty of. Though he was acutely aware the other was staring at him during his practices. He just stubbornly refused to turn and say 'hello'. Tezuka Kunimitsu was _not_ one to approach people no matter how arrogant it might sound.

Vividly, he remembered his first experience approaching a girl to enquire a teacher's presence, and the following day, his locker was full of presents, love letters and other things he preferred not to know of. It was scary enough to recall the memory of him being bombarded by both boys and girls, saying he had a crush on someone he just asked a question to! And to think it was because it was the first time he was seen to approach someone _willingly_.

'They sure make fast friends,' the stoic boy thought when he had caught sight of both Kikumaru and Fuji coming towards the tennis courts from faraway. Kikumaru was the only one close enough to the mysterious boy. Or so it appeared. Apart from the redhead, Fuji seemed to have reservations with everyone else. True, he was friendly and polite most of the time, but it almost seemed he was hiding something behind those smiles. He did chat with others like they had been friends for long, but he was more of a listener than a talker. He was definitely the opposite of his redhead classmate.

Wait, he gave people wrong implications that he was observing the said newbie. Whatever he knew about the boy had been supplied by the data collector, Inui. The bespectacled boy's data was accurate and so far only he had defied the so-called data.

"All right, assemble! Today we have a new member! Please welcome Fuji Syusuke," Yamato's voice called out before he moved aside to let the petite boy into view. The first thing Fuji did was to smile and gave a small wave. Yet, it was as if the boy was directing those at_ him_ rather than to the others.

Beside him, Kikumaru was beaming with joy to see his friend joined the club at last. He felt like he had succeeded in convincing the sandy haired boy to join. But all those did not matter to the young pillar of Seigaku. It was the first time gorgeous hazel locked onto brilliant sapphire. Even if it was only for a flicker of a second, Tezuka felt something stir within him. Then he realized _only _he was able to see Fuji's gemlike eyes for that short period.

The desire to win in tennis, the thrill he felt whenever he hold his racket, the pride he held every time he won for his team, and the passion he had for the sports itself… nothing could conquer this strange, _alien_, feeling in his gut. No wonder girls were drawn to this boy, he mused. Fuji's charm was strong; even if it was entirely different from his own.

For that precious moment, Tezuka Kunimitsu knew his desire to live an average life was _never_ going to be the same again.

_Standing in front of the painting like usual, he traced his fingers on it until they reached the artist's name. Tezuka did not have the skills to appreciate art like a professional but he did have a feeling that such masterpiece did not belong here. 'If only I could meet the artist, then perhaps…,' Tezuka's thoughts were interrupted when his mother had called him out._

**: To be continued : **


	6. 5: A forthcoming game

**The wonders of a paradox**

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei owns the Tenipuri characters. Aiba Hiroki belongs to himself, though I'd love to own him hehehehe.

Rating: PG or K+

Genre: Suspense, slight romance

Pairing: Implied Tezuka and Fuji

Warnings or notes: Possible anime spoilers, AU, OOC-ness.

Another awesome character in Tenipuri made his first appearance in my story now! Lol. By the way, do you think the time flow is too slow in this story? Oh, I am still keeping it a secret about Aiba-chan. Hehe, hope you enjoy the suspense and guessing.

Thanks, Johin for beta proof my story. :)

Kindly review if you have any opinion regarding my plot. Thanks!

**: Ready… Go :**

Chapter 5 – A forthcoming game

Rumors were spreading fast. In fact, it was spreading in a pace that outmatched any epidemic. Fuji could care less about what he_ learned_, if not _heard_. As usual, the whispers spoke of him, and this time it was his decision to join the tennis club after months since his transfer.

"I overheard coach said Fuji-kun only joined now because of the upcoming ranking match."

"You mean to say he can skip all those early practices and just join the ranking matches whereas others have to suffer for a few first months?"

"I can't believe it. Fuji-kun is not like that…"

"What do you know? He's always smiling, but he may not be what he seems."

"Hey, watch it! He's kind and nice to everyone, unlike _you_."

And the conversations went on. To the sandy-haired boy, he really did not care much. After all, it was nothing new to him anymore. No matter where he went, there would be rumors surrounding him. Nevertheless, sometimes he just wished to be left alone.

Fuji waited for Kikumaru to grab his things before tennis practice that day. Chatting idly about everything and occasionally chuckling at each other's stories, they headed for the clubhouse. The ranking matches would be held next week. His redheaded friend was very thrilled and eager to have his name be included in the list of candidates. On the other hand, Fuji did not mind even if he somehow failed to make it. It was not as if he wanted to be in the team anyway.

Contrary to popular belief, he joined the club _not_ because he wanted to be in among the regulars. His target was much higher than something so boring.

"Watch out!" A freshman had shouted at his teammate when a tennis ball speeded towards them. Tezuka jerked his head up in time to see Fuji raise his racket deftly avoiding a direct hit. Surprisingly, it was well aimed and landed into a basket along with the other balls. Several gasps were heard followed closely by murmurs of awe.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes while keeping his gaze at Fuji. Not once did he hear of the other brandishing such skill. He had become suspicious of Fuji when he saw how the tiny hands held the racket with a firm grip and the stance he bore whenever he was warming up. One with trained eyes could see that Fuji was, indeed, well versed in the sport. But, why had he kept it a secret until now? No one knew Fuji had such amazing skills. Even Kikumaru did not know Fuji played tennis before he joined the club!

True, ever since Fuji joined, they had somehow become friends. Granted, they were not really close to each other if compared to his own friendship with Oishi or Fuji's with Kikumaru. They would engage in small talk. Sometimes though it felt like Fuji could read his mind and their connection would ironically end there. It was down right creepy as if he were sharing his private thoughts with someone. How could anyone be so calm about it when you knew someone could read your mind that easily?

However, Tezuka never found the idea disturbing. If anything, he would like to have a friend that understood him without having to exchange words. From the first moment he had locked eyes with Fuji, the young pillar knew he was captivated. Having a match with a skilled opponent in tennis excited him, but solving a mystery like Fuji could be just as thrilling.

Tezuka was _determined_ to find out more of the fragile looking boy.

"I think you two are alike in more ways than one," a deep voice startled Tezuka, and a soft laugh followed. A hand was placed on his shoulder. "You two will make good friends in the future," Yamato added with a knowing smile.

The younger pillar could only nod as a reply. Then, he turned to look at Fuji and found several people were surrounding the boy, asking him how he managed to hit so accurately. The petite boy's lips moved as he replied with a wide yet calculating smile.

"Maa… everyone could have done the same na?" Fuji said, in an overly sweet tone that subconsciously warned others not to question any further. Oh, sometimes he loved how he was able to manipulate his smiles, words, gestures, and tones to influence others. Ha, every single Fuji in his family could have done that easily; be that consciously _or _unconsciously.

When he finally noticed someone's gaze upon him only did he turn towards Tezuka's direction and offered a rare genuine smile. Standing there with their captain, the ever famous Tezuka Kunimitsu was Fuji's prey. He could feel the difference in him. The moment he crossed paths with him, Fuji knew that Tezuka was a challenge, a difficult maze to be explored, mapped and understood with treasure at the very end.

If only they realized, their names were registered in the list of a forthcoming game.

_Atobe Keigo was sipping his drink gracefully while his left hand was flipping through a magazine in a lazy manner. An article caught his attention, and his eyes scanned through its entirety before he let a smirk off his handsome face. Today's headline: 'Disappearance of one-in-a-lifetime prodigy, Aiba Hiroki'. _

**: To be continued :**


	7. 6: Life as Aiba Hiroki

**The wonders of a paradox**

Disclaimer: Please refer to the previous chapters.

Rating: PG or K+

Genre: General, slight suspense

Pairing: Nope in this chapter.

Warnings or notes: AU, OOC-ness, might be confusion.

Sorry for the long delay. I kind of had to rethink whether I shall post this chapter or not (because of the messed up storyline). Also, I was planning to finish my 'The Prince of Tennis Play' first before I continued with this one. Saa… Anyway, I decided to reveal Aiba Hiroki's identity in this one. Hope you enjoyed guessing!

Thanks, Johin for beta proof my story. :)

Review if you have anything to say about this chapter. Thanks.

**: Ready… Go :**

Chapter 6 – Life as Aiba Hiroki

A soft gasp was heard in the teachers' office. A few of the staff heard and turned to the direction, giving a puzzled look. A female teacher, in her early thirties, only offered a sheepish smile before she turned back to her job of grading artwork.

"Fuji Syusuke's work, isn't it?" Suddenly, a deep voice said, startling Kamiya as she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Heard he's intelligent and capable of many other things. It seems like he's born a genius."

"Y-yeah," she managed to reply weakly. Apparently, she was not one to be shocked or she might have a heart attack. "His style is very familiar to me… I assume he copies the style. But I can't recall from where or whom he developed such skills from."

"I'd say otherwise, Kamiya-sensei. That kid's looks can be deceiving, I assure you," the other replied smoothly. "He tops in his class, but it seems to me he doesn't try his best to top the whole form." With that as parting words, the male teacher returned to his seat as if nothing happened.

Kamiya heard rumors from other teachers regarding this transfer student several times before. He was able to answer questions that they had yet to be conducted. He was as famous as their star pupil Tezuka Kunimitsu. He was friendly and polite to all people. He had no broken records and many other things. Now it had come to _this_.

Lying on the teacher's desk was a painting of the ocean and cloudy sky. The theme of the art was simple actually; 'Dream'. If anyone was to judge the artwork based on it, they might say it was totally out of the theme. However, if one really looked closely, they might have seen something else hidden beneath the art. It contained a hidden message behind a piece of masterwork.

At first glance, Kamiya thought a student simply enlarged a photograph to the size of an art block and handed in to her. The incident happened before, and she was not pleased with the excuse given for the poor trick. But, when she traced her fingers on the canvas, she was shocked and that was when she let out a soft gasp. Her eyes caught the name of the student immediately; Fuji Syusuke.

She stared at it again, her stomach giving a funny knot. It was as if she could feel the raw emotions in that piece of work. Sitting there in the office, she mentally laughed as she could almost feel the gentle breeze brushing through her cheeks and that she could almost hear the sound of water splashing. To think her brain was projecting such things because of an amateur art piece. It was something only the professional artists did to her.

Who was this Fuji Syusuke? Surely he was _more_ than an average middle school teenager that transferred to Seigaku in the middle of the year, was he not?

On the other hand, the said boy was tapping his pencil on a desk. Fuji stared at his sketch with a genuine small smile on his girlish face. "'Dream' eh…?" he murmured to himself in slight amusement. "Now I am back here to where I belong, to where I shall fulfill my dreams, but then why… why there is something missing still?" he asked silently as his eyes locked onto the sketch of a calm ocean with cloudy sky. It was a sketch of the painting he handed in to his art teacher yesterday.

Actually it was a simple painting, if it was to be compared to his other work. It was a far call of being a masterpiece, but Fuji liked it still, because it reflected his deep desire. Unlike the others, this one gave others a calm and peaceful, yet undoubtedly confusing feeling. In black and white, it displayed an odder combination of various emotions.

"One day, I am going to _'complete'_ this art…," the twelve year old boy remarked with another soft smile. Then, he tightened his grip on the pencil he was tapping on his desk earlier and gave a sign on the sketch. Instead of his name, he signed 'Aiba Hiroki' with a small written date below the signature. When he finished signing then only he realized his mistake.

A vow was made that day. Once Fuji could finally complete the piece of artwork, there was no need for 'Aiba Hiroki' to reappear. By then, Fuji Syusuke's life was complete and the purpose of being 'Aiba Hiroki' could finally be fulfilled.

_Tezuka could not shake the feelings off him. His hazel eyes were fixed at the painting displayed in the school hall. A painting of the ocean and cloudy sky captured his attention at once. It was an excellent art. "But something is missing," he commented dryly. How he knew that, he had no idea. One thing for sure, Tezuka failed to see who the painter was, because no name was offered. But he had a feeling he knew who. How weird._

**: To be continued :**


	8. 7: First step

**The wonders of a paradox**

Disclaimer: Please refer to the previous chapters.

Rating: PG or K+

Genre: General, slight suspense

Pairing: Implied Tezuka and Fuji

Warnings or notes: AU, spoilers, OOC-ness, might be confusion.

Have to catch up with the anime episodes eh… So beware of the spoilers. Sorry for the long delay. Real life can be… very difficult, indeed.

Thanks, Johin for beta proof my story. :)

Kindly leave a review ya! Thanks.

**: Ready… Go :**

Chapter 7 – First step

In Seigaku tennis courts, two boys were seen collecting the scattered tennis balls. All the other members had returned home, leaving only the two of them to stay behind for their duty. Being the first years, the freshmen could not complain much. "One day I would like to have a match with you," a soft voice said suddenly. Tezuka immediately turned to look at the owner of the feminine voice. Needless to say, it belonged to none other than the ever smiling boy, Fuji Syusuke. Before he could open his mouth to reply, Fuji smiled and added, "With your dominant hand, of course."

A blink. Then Tezuka narrowed his eyes. How did Fuji know about it? About his left hand being the dominant hand? He never let the information slip. Not even the data collecting Inui knew about it. "How…"

Brilliant sapphire eyes were revealed as soon as the word 'how' came out from his mouth. Instantly, he shut his mouth. Not because he was scared of the immense look on Fuji's face, but the answer he was getting from the eye contact. Fuji knew it all along. He just knew. There was no reason; it was that _simple_.

So he retorted to a firm nod. In fact, he was excited to have a match with the pretty boy too. The little display Fuji gave a few days ago was intriguing. Actually Tezuka was captivated by the skills Fuji had. Ever since that day, the bespectacled boy was keen to keep a watch on the petite boy. However, it seemed like Fuji was very careful to not let anything else slip. It was as if he preferred to hide in the shadows, waiting to ambush people.

Tezuka wanted to be the one to lure Fuji out of the shadows. It would be worth it, he assured himself. Fuji had taken the first step in the plan, so he would go along with it. And he found pride in it to be able to make Fuji take the first step. None of the first years dared to challenge him in a tennis match, and some of his seniors were also afraid about it.

He might not know Fuji that well yet but he respected this side of him. A mysterious know-it-all, who was bold enough to ask him for a match. Oh, how he loved a challenge, especially one coming from the newbie. Wait, Fuji Syusuke _was_ a big challenge himself.

"C'mon, we are done. Let's head home, eh?" Fuji cocked his head to the side and flashed a smile, acting if they had exchanged no words just a few minutes ago. Once again, Tezuka nodded and together, they headed home in a comfortable silence.

Tomorrow would be the day for the ranking matches. Their seniors were finally leaving the team, entrusting the juniors and freshmen to bring Seigaku to victory in the nationals. Normally Tezuka should be practicing by now. But, strangely enough, he was feeling so content with the silence he shared with Fuji that he chose to let his body rest for a day.

Little did Tezuka realize how his life had changed in such a short amount of time. With Fuji's transfer, the girls' attentions were now divided and thus, he was having a better time instead of hiding from the stalkers or refusing confessions from day to day. Apart from that, there was tennis. He found out he was looking forward to having a challenge from an equal rival. And Fuji might be one for a good challenge.

'Tezuka-kun is so stoic and withdrawn, as if he does not want anyone to get closer to him. Saa… nevermind,' Fuji thought in silent as he continued to walk beside Tezuka. He would be the _first_ and_ last_ to enter into Tezuka's sanctuary.

_Aiba stared at his displayed painting without a word. "I know what is missing now," he whispered and flashed a smile. 'It's only a matter of time before I can complete you,' he thought as his fingers touched the surface. He had a feeling once the art is done, it would undeniably be the best of his collections._

**: To be continued :**


	9. 8:Start of something new

**The wonders of a paradox**

Disclaimer: If I owned it, the tennis part is getting lesser and lesser… Hahaha.

Rating: G or K

Genre: General, suspense

Pairing: Implied Oishi and Kikumaru, Tezuka and Fuji

Warnings or notes: AU, minor spoilers, OOC-ness, might be confusion.

This chapter included a little in-depth into Yuuta and Ryuuzaki-sensei's minds. I hope it clears some questions, so this chapter explained a few things like:

-The connection between Atobe Keigo and Fuji Syusuke (Aiba Hiroki).

-A minor part on the start of Golden Pair.

-The thoughts of Ryuuzaki-sensei (and a minor part of Yamato-buchou) regarding Fuji.

-The reason why Fuji's name is not in the ranking matches after the display of his excellent skills.

Credits are given to Johin for beta proof this story.

What do you think of this chapter? Kindly leave a review if you have any question. I would be glad to answer your questions (but not going to reveal the future plot, ending, update dates). Thanks for the past faves, alerts and reviews!

**: Ready… Go :**

Chapter 8 – Start of something new

"I am going to school now, Yumiko nee-san. Yuuta, remember to eat more okay?" The second child of Fuji family offered a genuine smile as he pulled on his shoes. Fuji Yuuta's face became pink out of embarrassment and he shouted something incoherently in return before his older brother laughed and went off.

"Ne, nee-san… Are we going to stay in Japan for the rest of our lives?" Suddenly, the eleven years old asked. Being the youngest, he was left with little choices. Their family had lived in America for a good few years already. The sudden shift of environment was still foreign to Yuuta but he had learned much more ever since they came back to their own country.

The eldest sibling handed him a glass of milk. "Yes, we do. Japan suits us more, ne Yuuta?" she replied with a charming smile and a pat on his head. Her question was more of a statement, thus he did not reply. He stared at the glass of milk and let his own thoughts wander to his older brother.

'I envy onii-san. He excels in everything, while I'm just an average child… A normal child in the family…'

Little did he know, his envy was going to be something unhealthy called _jealousy_…

* * *

It was funny how things changed dramatically for Fuji Syusuke in a matter of months. In the first few ranking matches, Fuji's name was _not_ included. In fact, only Oishi's name was included and he was paired with a third year to play doubles in the end. Fuji knew something happened between the mother hen and his redhead friend when Kikumaru had stopped challenging Oishi in tennis matches. Those two suddenly became so close until Inui commented how strange it was to see the four of them exchanged best friends. At first it was only Tezuka with Oishi and Fuji with Kikumaru, but now it became Oishi with Kikumaru and Tezuka with Fuji in an odd way.

Not that Fuji minded much, of course. To him, Oishi was a good friend indeed. He practically worried about everyone. But Tezuka seemed to be more intriguing in more ways than one that he simply could not stop observing him. More than one occasion, Fuji found himself in deep conversations with the data collector Inui about Tezuka where in he found himself very similar to his conspirator.

Firstly, they had their eyes set on the same target, which was Tezuka Kunimitsu. Secondly, they both had a sadistic side which involved much blackmailing and weird ideas. Thirdly, they seemed to know the others in a way that better than the rest of the group.

"Fuji-kun, what is it that brings you here today?" Ryuuzaki-sensei's voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Good afternoon, Ryuuzaki-sensei. I have come to discuss about the list," Fuji replied smoothly with his ever smiling face. The tennis coach flashed a smile in return, walked towards the door and closed it gently.

"So you have finally decided?" She asked guiding him towards a seat before settling on her own. Her eyes stared intently into Fuji's face.

Fuji nodded slowly. "The time has come. Sorry to let you wait for so long. Now I_ am_ ready."

Ryuuzaki-sensei knew Fuji only meant the last sentence half-heartedly. No, she knew he was stating the truth, but the way he put it could be wary. She could see Fuji was born with special abilities to do many things at once. Being a gifted child, he lacked the motivation to become the best. Simply because he felt that he could achieve things with ease. There was no challenge and no competition. As if everything was meaningless to the child.

The middle-aged woman knew whatever caused Fuji to join the tennis club must be a strong attraction. And only one person could have capture Fuji's attention like how he captured everyone else's. At first, when she saw this, she was hoping that Tezuka could help in Fuji's case. It would be a waste to let go of someone of Fuji's talent. He could be an equal player to Tezuka. But firstly, he had to settle his problem… to which she was trying to aid with. It could have taken a few months or a few years, but she really could not give up on this child.

"That Yamato was disappointed that you refused to have your name in the ranking matches. Said we could have won the Nationals if you could join the regulars. In fact, he was looking forward to it. Now that the third years are going to graduate soon, we will have Nagasaki as the captain. Needless to say, Tezuka would be the vice-captain. But before that, I am sure Yamato would put your name in the last ranking match," she started in a half-joking tone and ended in a serious one.

'Seems like Seigaku Tennis Club will have a great year ahead,' she thought as the corner of her eyes spotted the ever hyper Kikumaru talking with Oishi and Inui. 'Those children would definitely make this school proud,' she mused. When she turned back her attention to the child in front of her, she found herself looking deep into a pair of sapphire gemlike eyes.

"I am looking forward to it," was the words the brunette offered before his eyes were closed and he rose from the seat towards the door. "Thank you for the chance, Ryuuzaki-sensei. Please tell Yamato-buchou that I am grateful as well." Then, the door swung open and close in a second, indicating a departure.

"Fuji Syusuke, a mysterious child indeed. A true born _genius_ eh…," the woman murmured as she turned back to look at the window to the tennis courts below once again. This time, she saw Tezuka approaching the other first years. Ah, how she looked forward to seeing their growth.

_The Atobe family was extremely wealthy – Aiba learnt that when he was still at overseas. Their meeting a few years ago was still fresh to both of them. Atobe Keigo was one of the few ones who knew his true identity behind Aiba Hiroki'. "So you have come back here as the real you. I would like to know Fuji Syusuke," Atobe said with his trademark smirk. "Then, let us start all over again," was all Aiba stated. 'Pretend you don't know me' – was the message the diva received._

**: To be continued :**


	10. Up for adoption

Hi my readers,

I'm sorry this isn't an update. This is just a note, offering this story to be adopted by any interested parties. Initially I planned to continue the story, but no matter how many times I tried to make a draft chapter, I ended up deleting the whole thing.

I just couldn't continue writing, not when I am almost retired from the fan fiction world. I'm still struggling to tie loose ends for my other fan fiction and I just couldn't continue with this one. If anyone is interested to continue with it, please let me know.

I apologise for this decision, yet I have too many reasons for it.

Regards,

Emerald-Rei


End file.
